


The Greatest Escape

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: >>20??, America
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	The Greatest Escape

00

美国回到车上的时候英国正在调试车载收音机，不同国家的不同语言、不同州的不同口音都在播报着这席卷全世界的海啸，他索性将其关掉。

美国坐进车里，告诉他的旅伴银行卡里的钱出了问题，接下来他们只能用现金。

这意味着他们得节约开支了。英国说也许可以找家银行把他身上的现金兑换成美金。

美国嗯了一声，发动引擎，驶离公路旁的便利店。他们本可以开个关于汇率的玩笑，但是没人开口。

01

这不过是一次经济周期，以五年、十年或者六十年为一循环。

大多现代人在呼吸、吃喝、行走、沉浸于个人的快乐或是悲伤时并不会思考智人是如何从食物链的中下游突然跃到食物链顶端的。

我们把周身的一切想得过于理所当然。为什么钞票有购买力？这似乎是个不是问题的问题。然而仔细一想，一张薄薄的纸竟能驱逐走黄金、体现出远超本身成本的价值、背后有国家背书等等，就会觉得这个问题还是有一定探讨意义的。

——不论是社群本身、国家、货币还是劳动模式、甚至是经济危机，都是人类相当了不起的成就——而且是在短短几千年之内才出现的新鲜事物。也许有人会觉得“几千年，那可不算短！”，让我们来做这样的一个计算：假如将旧石器时代至今等比缩短成一年，那么我们一直在打制石器与追逐食物、时不时被当成食物追的石器时代待到了那一年12月31日下午三点［1］，旋即抛下茅说“我不想当森林小猎人了！”，于是在短短几小时内进行农业革命、把人分等又推翻封建政权、进行两次工业革命、火速打完了两次世界大战、落下铁幕又肢解苏联……在这一年的最后几秒，我们梳洗好打好领带，拎着公文包走向纽交所，已经准备好在全球化浪潮中掀起一场巨啸。

此番得出的比例都是如此，就更别提用几千年除以上一个地球霸主存在的时间跨度（它们在地球上存在了1.6亿年，这远比智人存在的时间长，谨记，即便如此，它们也已灭亡）或者地球这个石头溏心蛋的年龄。

因而将近现代人类文明的发展比作一次110米栏并不为过，而且这场狂奔越发显现出失速的端倪——智人，我们这种仅存在了二十万年的生物，近百年来却在资本的驱动下，以前所未有的速度重塑着世界。资本主义的诞生也不过是几百年前发生在弗洛伦萨和威尼斯的事，重商主义早已成为过去式，曾被奉为圭臬的“无形的手”失灵了，大萧条拉响警钟，世界在节律性的收缩中陷入低迷。尤其是冷战结束后，一大批数学家与物理学家决定不再把自己的才智投入到冷战技术，而是投入到金融市场上，通过与投资银行家联手，制造出不同以往的武器——就像沃伦·巴菲特所说的，一种“大规模杀伤性武器”［2］。我们现代人对此类袭击已经习以为常，石油危机、亚洲金融危机、互联网泡沫、次贷危机……但你若同一个中世纪的欧洲人谈论票据、股票、债券、期货、期权，大抵会被当成满口胡言的女巫绑起来烧死——前提是他没有率先死于黑死病、天花、大火或者十字军东征。

唯一不变的是各国对经济增长神话的追求。随着期望扩张、信用扩张，它只能是增长的，如果不是，那么盒子打开的一瞬间，波函数便会在瞬间坍缩。与此同时，资源又是有限的。技术革新加上资本主义与消费主义狼狈为奸，资本过于汇集及被资本绑架的政府、被以上两者垄断的媒体，很少人关心地球的两极在发生什么。

我们智人正处于进退维谷的境地。但在近处的幻灭和远处模糊的生态崩溃之间，我们选择了给奔向末日的飞车又加了一脚油门。

这种麻木出于人类个体寿命的短暂不无道理（还有一部分是我们无法再舍弃现有的工具），虽然马斯克似乎给出了一个可行的提案［3］，但是其是否具有普惠性、其道德伦理上的是否存在问题还有待商榷。所以到目前为止，“长期看来，我们都将死去”这句话依旧成立——除了对于国家意识体这种以长期度量生命的宏观高维生物。经济体量的增长的确使得国家的肉体得以生长，但生活质量不一定就因此改善。如果说战争与疫病会使得他们的身体饱受苦痛，那么萧条——depression，则会给他们带来精神上的颓萎。对于英国而言，其早期与中期历史几乎是一部辛酸的反殖民血泪史（这并不是其后来奉行殖民主义的理由）；中世纪伴随着疫病、大火、宗教与征战；工业革命则带来的污染与童工滥用；二十世纪的战争在一片喧闹中落幕，第三帝国走向灭亡，然而一同埋葬的还有大英帝国最后的荣光；医学进步并未拯救二十一世纪于水火，经济的停滞与民粹主义倒是让他出现了精神障碍。若问他有没有最好的年代，答案可能会是“我诞生前和死去后”。

更为嘲讽的是没人关心他们的生存状态。他们的办事员一开始还对他们的身体情况问候两句，到了后来则是视若无睹——人类的关心或是医疗手段不能解决任何问题。

这不过是一场经济危机。

他们在矛头指向美国，华尔街精英忙于瓜分破产公司、政客互相推诿、转移群众怒火之际递交了假条。萎靡不振国家意识体无异于一张惨淡绩效考核表，惹人心烦，上面很快就准了假，曾在国旗下宣誓效忠的办事员们像送冤大头一样送走了他们的国家。

于是他们踏上了旅程。

02

他们行驶在70号州际公路，距离他们离开华盛顿不过一小时。人工挑选培养的林木与现代化建筑形交杂，整齐划一的东部小镇街区分割枯草，灰白的水泥地面漫反射出白光。他们尚未逃离，美国国家记者俱乐部、纽约的记者招待会、庭审上的情形历历在目，那些高官或者精英的脸在对焦当中模糊融化。

这让美国想起了多年前的一个怪异场面——世纪初他与劳伦斯·亨利·萨默斯（Lawrence Henry ("Larry") Summers）首次见面。

年过半百的财长对样貌不过二十岁的青年说：“美国先生，您的思想已经过时了。”财长说出这话的时候自己都会觉得怪异非常，他时刻没有停止过对眼前美利坚合众国的意识体真实身份的怀疑。

夏日午间的无力与倦怠包裹着他们，美国的手搭在方向盘，英国双手抱胸看向窗外，陷在副驾驶座。道路像两条柔软的绳，随着绿化带而开合，它在剖开风化的山脊、碾平石灰石后归于沉寂。路上车很少，红蓝两色的空集装箱是上帝安静的乐高，巨大的运输中心停摆了，码头只剩安静的耳鸣。毫无新意的景色让人疲乏生厌，这有违他们出来散心的初衷。

美国重重地呼出一口气，也许他应该转换一下心情。

他们飞驰过黑格斯敦，闯入城郊的一小片树林，行道树陡降，矮小灌木向他们滚来，农田的出现清平了水平线上的障碍。那里刚刚经过收割。绿色与土地的颜色呈条状排开，草垛堆得整整齐齐，如同海军陆战队刚剃完的头。占总人口2%的农村人口养活了全美，同时源源不断地向外输送着粮食，美国本人以自己的第一产业为傲。他喜欢在飞机上看自己的土地。城市是焊满电子元器件的电路板、笼罩着电气与阴霾的风暴中心，而农田则是大地艺术。在他的胸腹，农田大多是方块状；而在他的后背和大腿，农田是圆形；山地——他的肩胛骨、手臂、小腿，农田顺着山脉纹路生长。你可以从拖拉机的收割痕迹看出农场主是个不拘小节的红脖子、强迫症，还是个被埋没的艺术家。美国突然联想到另一处草坪杰作——塞那阿巴斯巨人像［4］，于是他在无言当中突然哼了一声。

英国看了他一眼。他本想解释两句，但是最终没有开口。 

他们顺着马里兰州的长臂向西，在汉考克改道68号公路，驶向山脉之州。随着山林的出现、海拔的升高与树荫的庇护，视觉与体感温度快速下降，方才明亮刺眼的轮廓持续投放了好一会儿才消失。他摇下车窗，风呼呼刮入，带着些许湿润水汽和泥土的好闻味道。他过了会儿才把窗户关上，玻璃与橡胶封条发出了类似真空包装袋的声音。风声再度被封在车外，然而林木的香味却留在了车内。

缓慢而绵长的呼气是个好兆头。

英国从方才一直抱着的手臂不知什么时候松开，肩部线条缓和下来。他调整坐姿，视线开始到处游走。又过了会儿，他在自己身上摸索起来。

“烟在纸袋。”美国提醒。

对方狐疑地看他一眼，伸长手去摸袋子。他摸到了烟叶、烟纸和滤嘴。他将其拿出，在腿上摊开。正卷烟的时候，车蹦跳地过了一个减速带，烟叶差点洒出。正当他想继续的时候又一个颠簸，这回烟叶撒得他满身。

“你不能开得稳当一点吗？”

“抱歉。”

美国态度不错，他也就不能发作了，那样会显得他像个婊子。他没好气地把撒掉的烟叶清理干净，在卷新的一根的时候还瞥了眼方才的罪魁祸首，对方在墨镜底下的蓝眼睛没有露出破绽。他闷声卷好，用唾液封边，竖直起来敲两下，塞进嘴里点燃。

他右手肘垫在左手上，用夹烟的手指挠了挠脸：“我们去哪儿。”

“西边。”太阳西斜，美国调整遮光板。

“你认得路吗？”

“你在质疑我的公路系统吗？况且还有谷歌。”

“我曾在伦敦迷路过。”

“……为什么突然说这个。”

“Well，你知道，伦敦城重建过很多次。”英国弹弹烟灰，“也许你自己都不知道自己变成什么样了。”

“所以？”

“你可以好好看看。”

“我曾跟泰迪［5］的班子在全美巡游了一遍……这么算来都一百多年了。”

英国没有接话。

“我们又没有这么多惯例。你没有关系不错的上司吗？”美国顿了顿，本要蹦出的几个名字经过考量又被咽了下去。

英国确实不像是会与政客有私交的性格，他的身份更像是与首相仅有工作交集、相看两厌的内阁秘书，偶有几位是相互敬重。出于身份相近，他与近几个世纪的英国王室成员保持了良好的情谊，尤其是与两位女王。可惜的是他们之间有着森严的等级观念和繁琐的礼节，所以也难能亲昵。

过了约莫十几分钟，美国再度开口。

“你也许得放下矜持交交朋友。”

“……没这个兴趣。”

“好吧，你到时候可不要把你的孤寡怨气都撒我身上来。”美国说。

“我还可以找法国。”

“那你还是冲我来吧。”

英国骂他是神经病。要是他们真想发生点什么，哪里还有美洲的事？此时地图显示他们即将到达一个名叫Cheat Lake的度假村，不知是不是巧合。

“我不听，我不想知道你跟他的破烂事。”美国拨动方向盘，他们拐过一个大弯，太阳向右偏去。

“我跟他没有……算了。 现在几点了？” 他们之间确是存在着一段不平等关系。他了解美国的一切，美国却对自己诞生之前的英国一无所知。而现如今他们的关系似乎有着微妙的逆转，或许是美国过于自信了，或许的确是英国过于溺爱了。美国依仗着英国对自己的偏爱肆意妄为，他从未为索罗斯做空英镑而道歉、未曾考虑到雷曼兄弟轰然倒地，黑天鹅第一个光顾的就是伦敦金融城。但英国也从未为印花税、圆明园或者东印度公司的惨案道过歉。他一手养大了一个怪物，这也许就是报应。

“五点一刻。马上就到摩根敦。我们可以在那儿休息一下，找家银行把钱兑换了。”美国活动了一下筋骨。

英国摸出手机：“不要这么着急……”

“这可相当惨烈啊。” 他言下指汇率。

美国没有回话，他翻了个白眼，这个话题戳到了他的痛处。除开这段他们还算是进行了一次不错的对话。

过了十分钟，他们下了州际公路，进到山城。他们给车加油，兑了一些现金，这一股逆着外逃资金涌入的现金流小到可以被任何金融机构忽略。

二人在一家墨西哥餐厅吃了晚饭，物美价廉，玉米脆饼咬起来嘎吱嘎吱的，酸辣的酱汁配上清淡的汤相当爽口，只是餐厅的员工甚至要多过顾客。

他们与老板娘简单地交谈了两句。这位体态臃肿的墨西哥女人叹着气，说她撑过了房价的暴跌，撑过了疫病，却再也撑不过这次了。她抚摸着孙子的脑袋，妇人说她正考虑关掉开了二十多年的门店，买一辆移动餐车。餐车的收入并不稳定，征税可不会考虑这些。孩子听不懂他们在说什么。阿方索的梦想是当宇航员，但是他从未发现美国宇航员当中从未有过墨西哥裔这一惊天秘密，他跑开了。

他们又踏上了旅途。

方才车里的轻松谈话氛围不再。英国看了一眼在副驾驶沉默着查找民宿的美国，叹了一口气。

“我们今晚住汽车旅馆怎样？”美国用他最聒噪的声音打断他。

他说行。美国吵吵嚷嚷地说了一些无关紧要的事，企图热场。他没有戳破美国此番强打精神。

太阳在最后的挣扎过后没入树冠，前方燃起了无尽的山火，燎红了黑压压的树影。太阳最终还是熄灭了，温度极速下坠，山林变得阴鸷险恶，河流暗自流淌，水声、狐狸的叫声使得人心惶惶。

他们驶过一片露天填埋场，渡鸦在巨大的垃圾堆上盘旋，它们在这城市的脓包上发出刺耳凭吊，有什么人形的东西在蒸腾的臭气当中出现又消失。

这同阻止夏天的离去和太阳的下落一样无谓，不过是自欺欺人罢了。

03

第二天天未亮美国就把英国叫醒，匆匆踏上行程。他们完全无需这样赶路，他们并不是在逃亡。过了一会儿，太阳又从东方升起。英国似乎明白了什么，新生的太阳在他们的车前留下了一片阴影，但也照亮了前方的路，它向远方延伸去，一直通往美利坚辽阔丰饶的腹地。这相当幼稚，不过无可厚非。

他们并未完全按照70号公路行车，而是在公路系统中辗转，大体向西奔驰去。为什么要向西边去？他们的起点在东海岸只是原因之一。西部的山、荒原、峡谷似乎有一种神奇的魔力，在牛羊的铃铛与马蹄声当中，让人回到属于淘金客、牛仔的开荒时代。那是最好的时代吗？美国不知道，那时候的废奴问题还在撕扯着他的神经，但是那的确是美国梦开始的时代。中午时候，他们行驶到了肯塔基州，在美国的坚持下，两人吃了最地道的炸鸡，配上葡萄汽水。

“你想吃西瓜吗？”美国舔着手指问。

“如果你想被当成西瓜揍的话。”英国暗示他们邻桌正坐着的一个老黑。

他们一路上十分顺利，没有交警拦车，没有人搭便车。他们一直开到黄昏时候，美国哼着第二次独立战争之前的曲子，行驶到印第安纳的一座小城。

这里似乎被遗弃了，道路年久失修，土壤和苔藓撑裂水泥，几个鬼魂似的拾荒者出现在街角，又消失在楼缝之间。

不同于比弗利山庄7的联排别墅，这里居民区是密集的楼房。沿途的居民楼有的仅剩断壁残垣，有的墙皮剥脱，如同门齿尽失的老妪，或是书中的解剖插图，露出了内里的器官。窗户碎了，又被蛛网封上，门在重力的挤压下变形，恐怕难以打开。如果仔细看，会发现屋内的设施诡异的齐全，只是被掀翻在地、历经了氧化与腐蚀，接满了灰尘。电扇歪倒在客厅，拖着脐带似的电线；生满霉菌与螨的床垫崩开，生锈的弹簧和黄色的海绵露出；结满水垢的水壶倒在厨房的水池中，水龙头生出厚厚的垢。有着长睫毛金色蜷发的陶瓷洋娃娃的脸皮开裂剥落，儿童踏板车历经风吹雨打，塑料部分变得同豆腐渣一样脆弱。建在其中社区游乐场的旋转平台每转一圈就要发出一声痛苦刺耳的呻吟，滑梯冲向水坑，摇摇晃晃的米奇座椅的破碎笑容让人头皮发麻，轮胎秋千在阴郁的天色里晃荡，你似乎能听到诡异的，穿越时空残留下来的孩子的咯咯笑声。

居民区是随着工厂的倒闭而萧瑟落魄的。巨大的厂房连着厂房，林立的烟囱在夕阳的映照下像红热的铁条，却无法再吐出哪怕丝缕黑烟。高炉连着高炉，管道连着管道，消防楼梯钉在其皮肤，上方的铁梯因吸氧腐蚀和析氢腐蚀垂下，如同失败的爬墙虎。他们走下车，踩着碎玻璃渣进入空旷高耸的厂房，锈蚀发红发绿的大小熔炉被遗弃在空空的腹腔，钢条与器械如同枯枝烂叶。穿梭在熔炉中间的梯子、横梁、管道留下曾经钢铁融化钢水飞溅的灼伤痕迹，现在摇摇欲坠。当时灌入钢水接收跨的红色钢水现在已经变成了一片碳色，黏在地上，成了一块怎么也无法铲除的香口胶。他们从内里朝外望去，红日正如同最后一锅滚烫的钢水，倾倒在大地。他们在落日余晖当中看到斑驳腐烂的壁上USS几个字母，仅剩的没有锈蚀的部分烫了金边，然后迅速暗淡下去，隐没到它出生的地方。曾几何时美国钢铁公司的整合使得同年的总统就职演讲黯然失色，世界从此进入巨人的时代——而现如今，美国的荣光、昔日的巨人垂垂老矣、遍体鳞伤。它们被第三世界和第三产业掏空，无数厂房被废弃，底特律并不是唯一，那些大大小小的绣渍成为了三大湖区旁边无法擦除的伤痛。

他们回到停车的地方，却发现自己的车被一群流浪汉包围。他们砸破了车窗，哄抢车上的食物，撕扯着，争抢着，又彼此配合着，像一群看到食物的工蚁。美国大喊，那些抢掠者却看都没有看他一眼。

英国和美国看着他们的车被洗劫一空，最后一个走的流浪者看了他们一眼，留下一个形销骨立的鬼影，便裹着破布隐匿而逃。

他们回到车上，那些流浪汉卷走了车上所有的现金、食物和值钱的物什。正当他们清点财产的时候，一个裹着破布的红皮肤女人出现在他们车窗旁。

美国本想摇上车窗，却发现车窗已经碎了，于是不耐烦地抽出一张钞票，想把那个印第安老女人打发走。那女人没有接钱，难道是十美元还不够？她固执地伸着手，用另一只黑猴爪子似的手把美国的手捉过去，手掌相贴。她像触了电似的挺了一下，眼珠翻白，嘴中念念有词，那是一串难懂的古老的语言，然后她眼珠翻了下来，她的虹膜变成了淡淡的琥珀色，她口里冒出一个男性苍老的声音：

_“YOUNG AT AGE, OLD AT SOUL.”_

紧接着她大声喘着气回过神来，她看着美国与英国。突然间，她像发了疯似的，口中用印第安土语大骂，并想从窗户爬进来掐死他。美国一边往驾驶退一边狂踹那疯癫的印第安女人，他听到了骨头碎裂的声音，但这助长了对方的怒焰，那女人的指甲划破了他的手臂，挖掉了他脖颈上的一块皮，就当他拔枪的时候，一个年轻的印第安男人把她拽走了。

她在被拉走时还挥舞着骷髅似的爪子，她瘦得像只刚出生的猴子，老得像海龟，是怎样的深仇大恨会让她想要杀死比他壮三倍的白人男性？

两人惊魂未定，他缓了好些时候才将保险栓复位。美国发动车，踩死油门，逃也似地驶离这个该死的小镇。

他们沉默着，风穿梭过空洞高耸的房屋，拂过荒芜的原野，吹过残破的广告牌，掠过遗弃的汽车电影院和汽车餐厅，发出呜呜呼号。他们接下来去哪儿？ 一个模糊的答案在美国的头脑中浮现出来，但还未等他仔细思索，那个想法便被血色没过，消失在一片杂音中。他的脑海中一片糟乱，他想到燃烧的大火，漂浮在人行天桥上的核辐射灰尘、跳动的地板、冷却液、漆黑的碳、钢水、林立的烟囱、铁路，最后的最后，那个印第安女人的声音在他的脑海盘旋。

过了一会儿，美国开口：“你听懂她说什么了吗。”

英国发出一个表示否定的音节。

“她说我是恶鬼，屠了他们的人民，杀了他们的神。”

04

美国找英国要了一根烟，他昨晚睡得并不好。一个模糊的声音在旷野中响起，指引着他。他想，他要到乡间去，闻一闻麦田与玉米地的味道。对，农场，奶牛与羊群、牧场，坐落在无尽田野里的小小农舍，远离城市与工业。一间农场，自给自足，也许那才是安息处。

这个念头像美国最后的救命稻草，他抽了一根又一根的烟，朝他的理想乡奔去。他们驶过伊利诺伊州的草场、驶过内布拉斯加的荒原。他们驶过在采石场，采矿机从未停止，炸药炸开了大地的皮肤，红色的铁、黄色的硫、蓝色的铜、黑色的碳，千百万年间埋下的宝石在短短百年间被翻挖出来。他们驶过油田，荒原上的巨大采油机的驴头如催眠吊坠，更浓稠的原油从更深的地方采出，用更多的水稀释。美国没有看那些，即使这是夜间让他从钻心疼痛醒来的罪魁祸首。他们看到一车羊，残影里只剩它们不知是无知还是麻木的瞳孔。

当他们抵达农场时，周身一切已是黯淡的灰蓝，天幕压得很低，结荚的大豆沉甸甸地躺在田埂，一道道儿像是大地的拳击辫。车在石子路碾压出噼啪声响，他们穿过田野，停在了一间乡间别墅跟前。

美国焦急地跳下车，他伸着手寻找信号，却始终只有一两格。这儿的信号很差，没人会用香农定理计算这里的信息流量。但根据他之前的定位，他们的民宿就在这里。

他们来到屋前敲门，无人应答。英国坐在车上抽烟，美国踢着石子寻找农场主。他走到附近的农舍，朝满是尘垢的玻璃里张望，他看到了一台农用收割机，机油、污垢连着植物的残渣填在它的咬合缝隙，仿佛饕餮过后沉睡的巨兽。一排排农用器械在其后整齐排列，植物的尸体堆积，让人无端联想到开膛手的工具箱。渡鸦叫了一声，惊出美国一声冷汗，那始作俑者倒是装作无事发生一般停在了电线上。

这里虽然破旧陈腐，但远不至于被遗弃。他来到锈迹斑斑的牛棚，惨白的灯光照亮每一处脏污，与室外深兰相比失了真，泛着淡淡的血色。那些可怜东西乖顺地待牲畜栏里，踩着自己的粪便甚至胎盘嚼着牧草，嘴角泛出泡沫，淡然地用爬满红血丝的眼睛看着来者。它们仿佛已经有了被牵往屠宰场、变成牛肉罐头的觉悟，因而对世间的一切不再见怪。就在美国转身，准备到别处找寻农场主人的时候，他听到背后传来牛的嘶吼，什么湿粘的东西重重滑落在地上，他回头，一个双手沾满血污，穿着屠夫围裙和胶鞋的男人出现在他身后。

他差点大叫出声，那个红发、略秃顶的男人做出了一个安抚的手势：“抱歉，请问您是琼斯先生吗？”

美国到牛舍找人，碰巧遇到农场主在给牛接生，所以才有了牛棚里近乎《美国恐怖故事》里的一幕。农场主叫安德森，是个鳏夫，他同儿子一起打理着这个农庄。他洗着手上的血污，跟美国倒着歉，说不好意思吓到他了。他带美国去看新生的牛犊，这个出生不到一小时、身上还沾满胎粪的小公牛已经能蹒跚着站起来了。

美国逗了逗刚出生的小牛，它似乎很亲人。他提议：“不如给它取名叫弗雷迪吧。”

农场主擦着结实的手腕，他眼神里喜忧参半，说这是个好名字。

美国摸了摸鼻子，问起农场分明是在农忙季节，却空无一人的怪异情形。

“唔，最近不景气，豆商宁可赔违约金都不肯收走一颗大豆。”他将一铲铲饱满的大豆送进食槽。

随后安德森把二人安置好，下楼去了。美国翻来覆去始终无法入眠，他穿上T恤，翻身下床，在窗边张望。一排排大豆躺在野色，它们的命运是无人采撷，烂在田埂。牛棚里的灯还亮着，如同深海灯盏中燃烧的鲸脂。美国轻手轻脚地下了楼，走到棚屋跟前，安德森跟他的儿子还在忙碌——这对父子在深夜给乳牛释放她们红肿胀痛的乳房，将一桶桶奶水倾倒入排污的沟槽。

这一幕恰好被美国看到。这太过戏剧化了。老安德森本还有些局促，以为是设施不周。美国解释了缘由，并执意加入到安德森父子当中。他们给那些牲畜挤奶，然后把奶倒掉。为什么不把牛奶分给挨饿的人？因为他们已经支付不起储存、加工的费用了。那些政要与投资银行家逍遥法外，甚至赚得盆满钵满，而养活他们的农民却在自己的田地亲手毁掉自己的血汗。

损失最惨重的永远是拥有最少的。

美国叼着烟，机械地沉默着重复手中的活儿。烟气熏痛了他的眼，生乳散发出草料的味道，充满粪尿与汽油味的挤奶厅让人作呕。

他们一直忙碌到清晨，虫鸣与狐狸凄惨的叫声都消失在鱼肚白中。英国醒来时未发现美国的身影，于是披上外套。他在农舍的门口找到了美国，他抱着昨天那只刚出生的小牛。那只牛犊昨天夜里还活蹦乱跳，体会着初生的欢欣，在母牛身下啜饮奶水，现在却口吐白沫，四肢痉挛。

美国用快要哭出来的声音告诉英国，弗雷迪要死去了。

空转的码头、流浪的墨西哥人、印第安女人的哀嚎、被抛弃的农田与被污染的牛舍、将死的牛犊，有什么东西生生在天幕底下碎开了，美国曾引以为傲的，被多次沾合的，最终还是破碎了。

05

在美国的坚持下，他们将那只小牛送到了一百公里开外的兽医，美国自掏腰包付了救治的费用。兽医摇着头，但是美国坚信这只与他同名的牛犊会活下去，成长成健壮的公牛。安德森父子不会理解为什么这位青年会如此执着，即使是动物保护主义者也不会如此。美国解释说是因为那只小公牛有着跟他同样的名字。英国在一旁沉默着，他知道不是的。美国将自己的执念和某种不切实际的联想附着在了这只牛犊身上，使之成为了微妙的命运共同体。

在那之后，他们又上路了。算上他们在救助站耽误的半天时间，美国已经有将近30小时没合过眼。他黑着眼圈，血丝攀满眼球，于是英国让他在副驾驶补觉，由他来开车。

这本来是美国的主意，现在却由英国控制方向盘。不过一开始他们就没有明确的目的地，英国便顺着公路一路向西开去。

在浑浑噩噩中，美国做了一个梦。他在一艘船上醒来，一个模糊不清，同时又是熟悉到不能再熟悉的面孔告诉他，他们将永远这样行驶下去——大水过后，世间已不存在陆地，他们载着人类和他们驯化的牲畜，永生在滚烫的海水上漂泊。那方舟在航行中不断地维修、更换，直至所有的木头都被更替了一遍。他们行驶到一处海域，那人告诉他们这是险恶之地，在海平面下潜藏着巨大的尖刺与螺旋桨，在更深的地方，曾有大片的郁金香花海。他告诉他，载满香料的船、谷物女神的遗迹、旋转门……它们都在湍流中沉入了海底。他梦见天水相连的地方生长着一棵巨大的梧桐树，行至触手可及之时，它又消失了，海底的蒸汽铁路投映至海面，如同海滨的磁悬浮列车，它一跃而起，又在汽笛与轰鸣中脱轨断裂。通体漆黑的天鹅在他们头顶盘旋，拉链旋开，张开了它邪恶的口，蛾蠓攀附在墙壁，疫病在船上散播、蔓延，他看见人与牲畜接连倒下。在那个阴翳、恶臭的午后，那个熟悉的背影抱着口吐白沫、四肢痉挛的牛犊走向船舷——不！他大喊着，小牛被扔进了海里，他踉跄跑过去，一把拽过那人的衣领，他以为那人是英国，但发现对方有着跟自己一模一样的脸。

他惊醒，发现周身已是一片黑暗，黑云遮蔽了月光。在凌晨的时候，他们抵达了一家濒临废弃的卡车停靠站。

05

视野中麻麻点点的，爬满了蚂蚁。暗色的血粘连住盥洗池池底的尿黄水垢，许久才被流水冲得逸散开来。罂粟科植物在快进镜头里绽放、凋谢，最终化成一缕缕红色丝线钻进黑黢黢的下水口。

美国撑在水池边沿，脑袋昏沉疼痛，像是有谁用烟头烫了他的眼，上头净是黑白两色的灰烬。他在抬头的一瞬间他似乎看见了英国在满是斑点水痕的镜子里看着他，他双臂抱胸，半是怜悯，半是淡漠。

他甩甩头，英国消失了。水从水龙头发绿的口中流出，他的听觉在缓慢恢复。滚珠在轮盘上骨碌碌滚动、钱币咣咣落入老虎机、铁链哗哗拖拉，此类嘈杂又蜂拥涌回他的脑子。发黑的老旧灯泡滋滋发响，污垢与罪恶暗藏在明暗交界线，盥洗室散发出焦油与经血混杂、如同马桶中死胎一般的腐臭味道。昏暗黄光下他看见一条红蛇顽固地从镜中虚像的鼻孔缓缓爬出，伴随着突突的钝痛。

他咒骂一声，抓住毛巾堵住自己的鼻子，腥咸的铁锈味液体濡湿了他的嘴唇，他摇摇晃晃地推开吱吱嘎嘎的腐朽木门回到场内，三两记得他的看客在低头耳语。他无视掉那些目光与议论，拉开椅子重新回到场上，方才那个输红了眼给了他的一拳的家伙已经被架走，被拽走时口里嚷嚷着东部口音、经理人、毕生积蓄什么的。牌桌上换了一拨人，无一例外都是像融化蜡像一般的模糊面孔，大腹便便的卡车司机、满口黄牙的酒保、偷工减料的女服务生、染上了梅毒的妓女，他们都转瞬即逝了。他像冒了烟似的开始无谓地下注，对赌，大麻烟卷在他嘴中燃烧，烟雾缭绕，化学分子进入他的肺泡、气体交换，以最快的速度将其送至全身。他手里握着两个2，对方亮出了底牌， 23456，漂亮的同花顺，把他方才用3A满堂红赢来的筹码输了个精光。他被安保架了出去，英国在人群中淡漠地看着他，地面倾斜，世界变成了黑白两色，他像被扔垃圾似的扔在了荒原的地下赌场门外。

他又感到饥饿非常，他踉跄走至肮脏的汽车餐厅，时间像是被拨快。下一秒他便与英国面对面进食，英国喝着不知从哪儿变出来的茶，冷眼以对，没有对他说任何一句话。百叶窗透着暮色最后的光，西部光景在燃烧，他们身上穿着的花衬衫活了过来，致幻植物渐长。他像从地狱放出来的恶鬼，狼吞虎咽地吃着盘中的食物，那黏糊糊的、红兮兮的肉块，流着蛋液的化脓白色大眼，发黑发硬的面包块，充斥着孔洞的菜叶全数落入了他的肚囊。即便如此他还是感觉到饥饿，仿佛他的肚子连结了通往另一个世界的虫洞。他大力拨开层层包围的人群，无视掉怒吼与挥舞的拳头，坐在了堆满汉堡的另一端。他像不要命了似的吞咽、咀嚼，他的眼球布满了血丝，对面的脂肪块也在不断地吞吃，黄绿色、红色的汁液从他的嘴角溢出，褐色的粘稠酱汁堵住了他的咽喉，但同时绿色的苦胆，刺激的胃酸在翻涌。灯光吱吱，一百美元，饱餐，即将爆炸的胃囊。他打了一个饱嗝，他的嗓子滑溜得像上了润滑剂的肛门，在一阵惊呼中，方才吞入的食糜像喷泉似的喷涌而出。他在一阵骚乱中被什么东西拖拽走，他挣扎着，发现拖拽着他的是英国。他被塞上了车，头伸出车外呕吐，像是想把自己的肠子都呕出来。最后他颤抖着擦擦嘴，换了一身衣服，把先前沾满秽物的上衣扔出窗外。

“美国，你要振作起来。”他听见英国这么说。

“我好得很。”他点燃一支不知从哪儿弄来的烟卷。

他在夜行车当中看着英国的侧脸，愤怒的情绪染满了他苍白的脸颊。这比刚才好多了，美国想，他凑过去想亲吻英国，却被一把拍开了手，“你疯了吗？”

“我没有！怎么！连你也要指责我，背叛我了吗？”

“神经病。”英国一把停下车，走下车，给车加油。

美国看着英国走向自助加油机，拿下加油枪，捅进了他们的车里。

“我们就这样吧，再也不回去了。”他把脑袋支在手臂上，昏昏欲睡。

“我们明天就回华盛顿。”

“我不回去。”美国抽了一口烟，烟灰和星子掉落。

“这并不由你说了算。”英国掏出枪，拉下保险栓，“我不介意用这种方式把你送回去。”

“哇哦，真没想到，第二修正案本来是我用来对付你的。”他摊了下手做出投降状。

“不过我不会让你送我回去的。”他将未燃尽的烟头投向加油机旁的一滩泄出的石油，火呼地一下腾起。

“你这疯子！！”英国手忙脚乱地扔下加油枪，火已经在他身后蔓延开来，爆炸只是十几秒的事，美国盛怒着说，“这样还免得你扣扳机了不是吗？”

“我的枪里根本就没有子弹！”美国愣了一瞬，英国给了他一枪托。他被拖拽着下了车，跌跌撞撞走出去没几步身后就爆炸开来，火焰呼地一声膨胀，车挡住了飞溅的铁片与热液，他们被冲击波掀翻在地，滚入了路对面的玉米田。他们在大火的映照下殴打、踢踹，滚成了一团，最后英国骑在美国身上，用枪抵着他的额头说：“你还真信了我。”他把枪对准天空扣下扳机，砰的一声枪响在噼啪的燃烧中响彻。

“你根本就没打算杀我对吧。”美国按住英国的大腿，“不然你为什么要把我从车里拉出来？”

“你在测试我吗？”英国震怒着，把枪再次抵上美国的眉心。

“我赢了。”美国说。

好像他丝毫不在乎抵在他额头上的要命玩意儿。

“疯子。”英国将保险栓复位，扔掉。美国做尽了烂事，他却从未想过要杀他，即使他知道他们不会死。他从美国身上下来，瘫坐在地上，看着熊熊大火蔓延、飞升，火舌舔到天幕的帘子，灰尘与虫在火光下泛着白光，热气薰脸。

“你打算怎么办？”英国问。

“你还记得《阿甘正传》里的那一段吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你……”

英国看着眼前颓丧的美国。他迟疑了。

“不要露出那样的眼神，英国，我不需要你的怜悯。”美国冷下脸来，“我仍旧是世界霸主。”

“我发自内心地怜悯你。” 

美国猛地把英国的肩膀按在地上：“住嘴。”

“如果你都无法主宰，那你算哪儿门子的霸主？”

他给了英国一拳，他咬着牙钳制住英国，他举着拳头，却找不到可以反驳的话。

“你要动手吗？”英国摸到刚才甩到地上的枪，递给美国。

美国抢过枪，指着英国的脑袋。

他们对视着、僵持着，英国的轮廓在火光当中蚀刻，白亮得几乎要燃烧起来，在美国脑海中留下无法擦除的烙印。那让他想起了一个雨夜里，他们对峙的一幕，他们俩都没有开枪。

被枪抵住的英国开口：“你看看，你不也下不了手吗？”

“你给我闭嘴。”

“我给过你让我闭嘴的机会。”英国猛地发力，打飞了美国手上的枪，提膝踹上肋骨，把对方掀翻在地，揪起衣领，一拳揍在他的鼻梁，啐了一口在美国的脸上，“你给我听好了，你这背信弃义的东西。”

“你以为你打开了通往无尽财富的大门，一旦崩塌就开直升机撒下你那该死的绿钞嫁祸于整个世界？”他给了美国一拳。

“在我的年代从来就没有这么无耻的事情。我从未想过为自己开脱，那些受罪的人没有一天不在折磨着我，中世纪如此，19世纪如此，现在依旧如此！”

“听听你人民的呼号，听听这世上难民的呼号！”

“那些摇摇欲坠的金钱大厦、那些空荡荡的鬼城、这燃烧的田野！”他给了美国一拳又一拳，奇怪的是美国并没有还手。

“英国，你太天真了。这难道是我书写的规则吗？” 郁金香球茎腐烂了，英格兰银行，南海骗局，远洋的约克郡投资家、纽约客。他们都如同抵达世界这个蓝绿色宝石门口的野蛮人，将所到之处的一切都砸得稀烂。他们在这其间又充当了什么？他们到底是开辟河道的先驱者，还是只是历史长河当中的游泳运动员？血水淌下，浸润他的嘴角。

“如果你想。”

“哈哈，你真是比我还美国。”美国仰躺着，火光燎在他的脸上，烧红了半边天，似乎要烧到末日才好。

但突然，他似乎看到一丝火焰逃逸了出去，幻化成一只鹰的形状，像箭矢似的向西边飞去。

“不过他妈的，你是对的。” 

他们夺过一辆车，不顾车主的大吼绝尘而去。他们向西奔驰，追逐那只着了火的鹰。也许他们把那当成了涅槃的凤凰，也许那不过是内布拉斯加诡异天气下的幻象。他们像不要命了似的，想要打捞起早已西沉的太阳，或是追逐已然逝去的夏天。车体震动，红色的乱石在轮胎下崩裂飞走，引擎隆隆，风声呜呜。斗转星移、日月更替，他们踏上犹他的土地，突然间，大峡谷变得像白昼那般明亮，拱门、怪石耸立，宇宙浓汤沸腾，又在无声间化为黑暗里的一片齑粉。远处星尘在引力作用下收缩、积聚、衰变，盖亚围绕着恒星而生。熔炉中液体翻腾，地壳挤压，火山冒出黄烟，那是硫化氢、甲烷与氨。暗红岩浆四处淌流，冒着泡，凝固、裂开，随水削刻出河道，蓝绿巨眼中生长出古核细胞、蓝藻，又是红藻、绿藻，微生物在科罗拉多的海洋里聚居——生命爆发了。红色的巨型乌贼、甲胄鱼、鹦鹉螺、海蝎在车两侧游曳，但突然之间地幔柱冲破了海床，仅剩鹦鹉螺浮沉，幸存的鱼石螈缓缓爬上岸，用带着瞬膜的眼看着他们，石炭纪的蕨类森林，巨大的菊石出现在车前旋转，斐波那契螺旋线转动，好似莫斯科埃漩涡、盘羊邪恶的角，灭绝之母清扫大地，但生命并未从此沉寂，苏铁与银杏充斥盘古大陆，古巨龟在绯色、蓝色的水母中滑翔，沧龙一跃而起，发出远古悲鸣，恐龙的脊背如群山又如坟冢，在一次次灭绝中，中古的魂灵远去，荧绿色的泰坦巨蟒游走，褪皮，化为了一具白骨。

新生代的佛晓来临，白垩纪的废墟光影由长变短，他们与远古的魂灵并行。浑身插满矛的流血猛犸象在身侧怒吼奔腾，眼睛血红，大地碎裂，冰雪消融，白令海峡分离，大型动物接连消亡，一头褐色的东部野牛魂灵向他们冲来，穿过了他们的身体，心脏像被什么东西攥紧、抚摸。乱流中蓝鲸撞碎了船舶，拖着网与钢叉和船的残骸呼唤自己的族群，骑着马的甲胄军队冲向他们，失去了鳍的鲨鱼在血色中下沉，骨瘦嶙峋的北极熊在冰块上远远地看着他们。

他们驶到路的尽头，同时他们仿佛也抵达了世界的边缘，他们拐过一个大弯，差点被离心力甩出去，但是他们此刻已经疯魔了，他们在大峡谷的西岸，火光在东边燃烧，那是新一轮的太阳，它即将喷薄而出。在黎明到来之际，海水倒灌入印刻有印第安人古老波纹的科罗拉多河，填满大峡谷，腔肠动物、刺胞动物头足动物发出蓝蓝荧光。一切又重新开始，生命，这个巨大的环，在一次次繁荣与毁灭当中形成了闭合。

悬崖就在眼前，但是他们没有减速，红色的峡谷飞速倒退，他们在新生代的土地上奔驰，已然失去了踩下刹车踏板的机会，他们即将下坠，一直坠入寒武纪的谷底。

在车轮空转、飞跃、失重的前一秒，英国开口问：“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“我知道。”美国握着方向盘。

他们冲下去。

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> ［1］引自扯淡英国史
> 
> ［2］引自《监守自盗》
> 
> ［3］埃隆·马斯克在 2020 年 8 月的 Neuralink 发布会上展示了脑机交互技术新进展
> 
> ［4］位于英国英格兰南部多塞特郡 (Dorset) 的塞那阿巴斯巨人像 (Cerne Abbas Giant)。整体身高 55 米、宽 51 米， 右手持一根巨棒，最明显的特征是其巨大的生殖器
> 
> ［5］西奥多·罗斯福的昵称。
> 
> 参考书籍 / 影视作品  
> 《人类简史》[ 以 ] 尤瓦尔·赫拉利 著 林俊宏 译   
> 《未来简史》[ 以 ] 尤瓦尔·赫拉利 著 林俊宏 译  
> 《枪炮、病菌与钢铁》[ 美 ] 贾雷德·戴蒙德 著 谢延光 译   
> 《汤姆的农场旅行》  
> 《资本的故事》   
> 《监守自盗》


End file.
